Creepy Camp: Chapter 1
The song, Friday I'll be Over You is playing. Winda Wendigo and Alice Liddell were packing their stuff in Winda's room. "Oh, Alice, I'm just so glad that you're coming with me to camp!" exclaimed Winda, who began singing along with the song quietly. Alice scratched the back of her head, "Well, that's what best friends are for. Right?" Alice replied. "We're gonna have loads of fun. I've heard that we're going to have cabins we're going to share and water fights! Is it just so exciting?" Winda told Alice in a excited tone. But she was right. Winda was right all the way. Creepy Camp is the most exciting and fun camp a teenage monster should visit. And now it's Winda's chance to go there. Adriana Reaper is in her bedroom on the phone with her boyfriend, Jasper Fangs. "....What are you bringing to the camp?" she asked Jasper over the phone. "Uhhh, my clothes, jackets, hoodies, shoes, socks, and some other useful stuff...." Jasper replied. Adriana opened her closet and grabbed her purple duffle bag and filled it up with shorts and tank tops. "I'm so excited to go to camp and I'm really happy that you get to come with us, too." Adriana said as she sat on her bed and started painted her nails purple. "Well, Draculaura asked Clawd if he wanted to and to make her happy, he said yes and so did the other guys. So I didn't want to stay alone in summer so I decided to come with you guys." Jasper said. Adriana didn't say anything because she was too busy putting nail-polish but she hummed, "Mmmhhmm...." Frankie Stein was in her room packing her clothes while talking with Abbey Bominable. "....And Holt--I mean Jackson, is going to be there..." Frankie said. "Unlucky for me." Abbey said, "Heath is come with us." "Oh, Abbey. Just ignore him, it's not like you both are being in the same cabin." Frankie replied. Abbey imagined her and Heath getting in a cabin together, but she snapped out of it right away. "What if it happen?" Abbey asked Frankie. "It won't. Girls are with girls and boys are with boys. Winda told me." Frankie said casually. Abbey tilted her head a bit. "Hey, listen, I have to go now, Clawdeen is calling me. Bye." Frankie said before she hung up. "Hey Clawdeen!" Frankie said after she answered the call. "Hey Frankie. What's up your fang?" Clawdeen asked as she looked at a shirt. "Nothing much, just packing." Frankie said as she stuffed a bunch of clothes in one of her suitcases. "Hey, I just found out that Howleen is coming with us to camp. What a nightmare." Clawdeen said. "Well, I hope she won't bother us. I'm sure she'll be happy with Twyla. They'll have lots of fun, I'm sure." Frankie replied casually, just as casual as she spoke with Abbey. "Twyla's coming, too?" Clawdeen asked. "Don't tell me that you don't want Twyla to come with us, too." Frankie said. "No, no. I just didn't know." Clawdeen said as she got out of her bedroom. "UGH! HOWLEEN! Where is my brush!?" Clawdeen shouted over the phone, loud enough that it made Frankie's bolt electrify themselves. Frankie then hears arguing over the phone and thinks to herself, "Oh boy...." Category:Creepy Camp